


Dragonslayer

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece of total filth and how Richard ended up with a bruised cheek......it was NOT the door to the fridge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonslayer

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I owe nothing and this is just my imagination running wild!  
> A shout out to Reyhanna-Shan for the title yet again!  
> This is all smut, so please move along if that is not your thing!

Lee looks at Richard on the other end of the couch and smiles. His husband is currently in deep thought, reading the script for the shoot tomorrow and making notes in his trusted notebook. Richard crinkles his forehead and chews on his pen, the ring on his right hand looking almost like it is covered in diamonds with the way the light hits it. It isn't of course, it would not be practical and Lee stares at his own hand, wearing a matching ring, hammered platinum, giving the rings a weathered and kind of rough look. They had them custom made from a goldsmith in the village near the farm where they had married last year. It had been such a special day and one they will treasure forever, the day they pledged their love to each other for the rest of their lives. Not that they ever doubted that love, but it had just been more practical and Richard had really pushed for them to have their legal stuff in order, just in case and heaven forbids, anything ever happened to the other.

Lee arrived in Toronto a couple of days ago, just for a quick visit before he is off to Atlanta to shoot Season 2 of Halt. They had a glorious reunion and have spend every free minute, touching and loving on each other. Tonight they went out to dinner with Bryan and enjoyed a great meal while they talked and laughed, it was nice to be among friends. They got back to Richard's apartment and he has to read the script for tomorrow, so Lee has been reading yet another book while casting lusty glances at Richard for the last hour. Richard hit the gym hard before he got here and has continued to bulk up, and even though Lee loves him in whatever shape and size he is in, this muscular beast currently sitting before him, is really turning him on.

Richard finally puts the script on the table and gestures "bloody hell, Lee.....just stop".

"What? I didn't do anything!".

"Yes, you did.....I can't concentrate when I feel I am being eaten alive from across the couch" and looks at Lee "I can almost hear all the dirty thoughts running through your head".

Lee acts offended "I did not! And I wasn't thinking about you at all".

Richard rolls his eyes "you are the worst liar, Grinner......in the history of man and how do you explain that" and Richard gestures to the very noticeable bulge in the front of Lee's sweat pants. He had gotten rid of his jeans as soon as they got home, saying something about the bad judgement of eating the last two bites of his steak at dinner. Richard is still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, beautifully stretch over his muscular torso. His beloved Belstaff is flung over the chair in the corner.

Lee puts his heavy book on the coffee table and crawls over towards Richard, which is kind of comical, given his enormous size, but he sits down right next to him, his arm around Richard's shoulder and his mouth really close to his ear. Lee leans in, his breath hitting the sensitive nerves on Richard's ear and he shivers when Lee whispers huskily "okay, fine.......you are right......I was thinking dirty thoughts about you and that is why I ended up with this" and he takes Richard's hand and places it over the straining tent in his pants. He wraps his lips around Richard's earlobe and sucks, croaking in his ear "I'm sorry if that distracted you".

Richard moans and closes his fingers around Lee's cock, gently tracing his hard shaft and looks at Lee right before their lips meet "you know I don't mind, but I really was trying to work....". Whatever else he was going to say turn into some muffled sounds as their mouths crash together, Lee letting out a grunt when Richard tightens his grip on his erection, their tongues wrapping around each other and the loud, wet kissing sounds are the only ones heard for a few minutes.

Lee hand is grabbing at Richard's short hair and the other one is sliding up his meaty thigh, finally palming over the front of Richard's jeans. Richard pushes up, his cock filling rapidly and is soon fully hard, pressing against the front of his pants and he groans when Lee cups his bulge "fuck Lee.......please".

They break for air, both of them panting and Lee looks at Richard "what do you want, babe.....tell me and I'll give it to you".

Richard hesitates for a split second, being vocal about his sexual needs and wants is still something he has to force himself to do, but he knows he is safe and comfortable with Lee. He can tell him anything and Lee would never mock him or do something he is not comfortable with. He growls into Lee's mouth as he rubs Lee's cock "I want you to fuck me, Lee......hard". The words register in Lee's brain and his cock twitches under Richard's hand, letting him know that it sounds like a very desirable thing to engage in, the sooner the better.

Lee grins "I can certainly do that......strip please" and he sheds in own shirt and pants in two seconds, sitting back on the couch, naked as the day he was born and eagerly watches as Richard stands up. Richard looks at him and swallows, he is still totally mesmerized by Lee's body every time he sees it. That gorgeous torso, reminding him that Lee use to be a swimmer and those legs that goes on forever, his huge thighs and how they feel squeezing around his body. Lee smirks as he notices Richard's eyes fall on his hard cock "now who is having dirty thoughts" and he keep gazing at him, when he wraps his long fingers around his own shaft and strokes himself a few times. 

Richard whimpers at the sight of Lee pleasuring himself, Lee's head falls back as he strokes over his swollen head and Richard finally gets his act together and makes short order of his own clothing, stripping down to nothing, dropping to his knees in front of Lee. He pushes the coffee table out of the way, so he can kneel between Lee's legs, running his hands up his thighs and then moving Lee's hands out of the way. He looks hungrily at the impressive organ resting against Lee's stomach, a smear of glistening precum trailing from the head over Lee's skin. Richard licks his lips and then puts his hands on either side of Lee and leans in, first licking the precum, feeling Lee's muscles tighten and then making his way to his cock.

Lee throws his head back and groans when Richard swallows him down, swirling his tongue "ohh yeah, baby......" and he fights the urge to buck his hips when Richard pulls back a bit, using his tongue to pay special attention to the head. He licks around the spongy tip, tracing the ridge and then dips his tongue under at the back and finally flicking it over the slit, being rewarded with more moisture and another groan from Lee "fucking shit, Rich...." and he grabs Richard's hair, wishing it was a bit longer.

Richard continues his oral assault for a few minutes until Lee yanks harder on his hair and pulls him up for a messy, wet kiss. Lee scoots forward, so they can embrace chest to chest, Richard's smooth chest feeling different than his normally hairy one. Different in a good and sensual kind of way. They kiss passionately and Lee reaches down, finding Richard's erection and a moan tears from Richard's mouth as soon as Lee's thumbs his sensitive head and sticky drops coats the palm of Lee's hand.

He brings his hand up and looks Richard square in the eyes as he licks the evidence of Richard's arousal off his own palm. Richard twitches and pleads with Lee "please....just fuck me, love....".

They kiss again and Lee nods "okay, but we need some lube and maybe a towel or two, unless you want to try to explain all the stains on the couch or the carpet".

Richard shakes his head, he certainly doesn't not want to explain that to anyone at all. He gets up, pointing his finger at Lee, saying in a low and aroused voice "stay" and bolts for the bedroom, his cock bobbing achingly hard between his legs. He returns in a speedy fashion, carrying the bottle of lube and a couple of towels, He tosses it on the couch and Lee stands up, embracing Richard fully, their bodies wrapping around each other as the passion ignites between them again.

They are a tangled mess of skin against skin, limbs intertwining, tongues melting together, hands touching and groping, hips thrusting against each other, desperately trying to find more friction as they feel the tension building, their bodies immersed in pleasure.

Lee runs his hands over Richard's shoulders and down his biceps "you are so fucking hot" and he continues down his strong back and earns a deep grunt from Richard when he cups his muscular ass, those perfectly rounded cheeks fitting in the palm of his hands as he pulls him closer. Their cocks rub against each other and Richard reaches between them, holding them together as they touch, sending jolts of pure pleasure through them both. Drops of pre cum drips down and Richard does his best to slick them both up. Lee's eyes turn darker as he watches Richard brings his own hand to his mouth, licking off the stickiness.

With a growl, Lee grabs Richard's head with his his hands, crashing his mouth to Richard's, wanting to share in the taste and they both moan as saliva mixes and Richard takes a firm hold on Lee's cock, whimpering into his mouth "I want this right now...please.....".

Lee kisses him one more time, hot and demanding, sucking on Richard's lower lip before letting go "I think I can manage that" and he turns Richard around and he softly touches Richard's shoulder, who gets the hint and drops to his knees on the carpet in front of the couch. They are on the one side of the couch and Richard grabs the armrest with his left hand, knowing this could get a bit wild. 

Reaching for the lube, Lee kneels behind him, kissing Richard's neck again and sucking on his sensitive spot below his ear. Richard pushes his behind back, rubbing himself on Lee's cock and whines "Lee, stop stalling, just put it in me, goddammit.....my balls are about to explode".

Lee grabs Richard's neck, turning his head so he can kiss him properly "easy...I'll get there, I promise, but we need to prepare and also make sure you don't have to explain any embarrassing stains when you leave" and he tosses one of the towels in front of Richard's knees "please try and aim, don't want to clean the couch for hours because you sprayed everywhere like in the trailer in New Zealand".

Richard's grunts "shit Lee, just shut up and fuck me and that incident was entirely your fault" and he continues to rubs his cheeks against Lee and when Lee lines up perfectly between, in the cleft, he grinds harder and it is Lee's turn to hiss "ohhh fuck......" and he says in a strained voice "and why exactly was that my fault?".

The Brit's voice is low and aroused "because you should have warned me, when you hit my prostate that way.......I saw stars and couldn't control anything...so...." but the rest turns into a moan when Lee wraps his hand around Richard's cock and pumps, while reaching below, cupping his sack with his other hand, rolling his balls. Richard arches his back and pushes his cock through Lee's tight grip "shit, love......just get on with it".

Lee kisses his back and finally lets go "I do love when you beg, Rich......it is so fucking hot" and he finally reaches for the lube, slicking up a couple of fingers and lovingly caresses Richard's ass cheek with his other hand "and I think this might be one of your finest features, that hard ass of yours" and he moves his fingers in, slowing easing one and then two fingers inside Richard. He runs his other hand down Richard's spine, muttering "just gorgeous, babe" and then pushes a third finger in, rotating them and carefully watching for signs of discomfort from his lover.

Richard drops his head and breathes out, loving the sensation of being stretched and then his knees about buckle when the tip of Lee's finger hits that hidden knob inside "ohhh yeah....more, Lee.....ughhhh" and he pushes back, letting out a low, deep moan when he feels Lee's finger again.

Lee slowly works him all the way open, to the point where Richard is practically sobbing from pleasure and gritting his teeth, trying to prevent himself from crying out loudly. He faintly recalls when someone had banged on his trailer window one night, when he had let it rip when he came inside Lee. Having sex with Lee always did that, he felt he could just let himself go and fully enjoy and not be ashamed or trying to hold back. It was something new for him and very liberating, even if it cause some embarrassing moments here and there, it was worth it.

Richard's lets out a protesting sound when Lee's pulls his fingers out, but Lee rubs his back soothingly "I got something better......" and he gets a bit more lube, rubbing his own swollen cock a few times before positioning himself behind Richard and slowly starting to ease inside. It never gets old, the sensation when he head first slides inside and Lee bites back a groan of pleasure, leaning forward and kissing Richard's back as he bottoms out. Richard lets out another sound when their hips meet and Lee sounds concerned "you alright?".

"Fuck yes...ohh god, Lee....please" and Lee slowly starts to thrust his hips, shallow at first, making sure not to hurt Richard in any way. 

It feels incredible good and he is trying to take it all in, the tightness around his cock, the wetness and the visual of Richard on his knees, moaning and groaning every time Lee's slides in. He palms Richard's back, his breaths coming in ragged puffs "shit, Rich.....so, so good, babe......I love how you feel around my cock".

Richard growls louder "harder, Lee.....need you harder, I can take it......" and Lee finally gives in, grabbing Richard by the hips, and pounding as hard as he can, saying through gritted teeth "like this? and that is followed by a loud moan because it feels so damn good.

"Ohhhhh.....yeah, that's it, Lee........more, give me more......." and Richard lets a stream of profanities fly when Lee hits his prostate just right "fuck.....yeah....shit, right there....ughhh.....fuck......" and he pants "close....so close".

Sweat is pouring down Lee's face as he keeps thrusting hard and he leans forward a bit, encouraging Richard "me too, love......don't hold back, come for me.....let me feel you come around my cock" and he reaches around, closing his fist around Richard's achingly hard cock, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusting.  A few more thrusts and Lee feels Richard's entire body tighten up, he arches his spine and then it all comes crashing down in a beautiful glorious mess of warm fluids, pulsing sensations and contracting muscles.

Richard comes hard, shooting his load with a loud groan "ooooohhhhhhhhhhh!", spurting all over the towel and Lee's hand. Lee feels Richard's body contract violently in the bliss of orgasm and it brings on his own climax. It starts in his spine and his balls tighten and the rush of pleasure goes through his entire body. It is Lee's turn to throw his head back, grabbing Richard by the hip with the hand not currently coaxing the last drops of semen from Richard's pulsing cock. He fucks into Richard with all he has, a moan tearing from his lips "fuck I'm coming...." and the movement catches Richard by surprise, causing him to loose his grip on the couch, resulting in him hitting his left cheek on the armrest.

They are both still in the middle of orgasm, Richard just lets his head fall into the arm rest while moaning out his pleasure and Lee is right behind him, biting Richard's shoulder as he spurts his hot release deep inside Richard. They slowly come to, Lee being plastered more or less to Richard's back from all the sweat. They just stay like that for a several more minutes, Lee holding Richard and their breathing slowly calming down.

Lee kisses Richard's shoulder "fucking hell".

Richard croaks from the couch cushions "I second that.....shit....I don't know if I can move.....".

They finally manage to untangle themselves and clean up the best they can and soon snuggle into each other in bed, falling asleep quickly after.

 

The next day:

Richard stumbles into the makeup trailer a few minutes late, mumbling an apology and getting a smile in return from the friendly makeup artist. He sheds his shirt and put on the makeup shield quickly and they get to work.

She looks at him "what the hell happened to your cheek, Rich?".

"I had a disagreement with the fridge door last night, I was getting a beer for Lee and wasn't watching" and he gives her a sincere look. He has rehearsed this ever since he discovered or rather Lee discovered the bruise while they kissed this morning. 

Giving him a sympathetic look she coos "I'm sorry, looks painful, but we can cover it up, not a problem".

He smiles "it's fine and I figured you could work your magic".

The door to the trailer swings open and Bryan and Lee come wandering in, both smirking a bit. Lee hands Richard a fresh mug of coffee and looks as Richard's bruise disappears under a skilled hand. He turns to her "I'm really sorry about that......I got carried away last night and did that to him".

Richard shoots him a murderous look and turns red as a beet.

Bryan lets out a snort and pats Lee's shoulder before leaving "that's what happens when you try to slay the Red Dragon".

Lee chuckles, Richard is not sure if he should laugh or cry and starts to fib an apology "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to......".

She starts to laugh hard and waves her hand "it's okay, Rich.....I figured you didn't hit the fridge door......you have a nice set of teeth marks on your shoulder too and I know for sure you didn't get those from the fridge".

Richard is crimson by now, Lee just smirks and she looks at them both "you guys are just too cute for words".

They both mumble thanks and Richard looks at Lee, giving him a look that is full of love and promises of revenge later.

  

**Author's Note:**

> *From the gutter of no return, thank you for reading*


End file.
